Sirius Black y su don para enfadar pelirrojas
by Miss Curie
Summary: —Sirius, no. Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos de Sirius, lo que puso en alerta a Remus; nada podría salir bien.


**_Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling._**

* * *

_Sirius Black y su don para enfadar pelirrojas_

* * *

Con la respiración acelerada, se escondió detrás de los arbustos que habían en el límite con el Bosque Prohibido. Desde esa posición, podía ver perfectamente casi toda la extensión de los jardines cerca de los invernaderos. La pareja se encontraba en su campo de visión.

No apartó la mirada de aquellas dos personas ni cuando, a los pocos segundos de haberse instalado, otra persona se colocó junto a él, también ocultándose entre los matorrales.

—Por Merlín—Remus Lupin trataba de hablar en susurros mientras que recuperaba la respiración; fulminó con la mirada a su amigo—. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Silencio, Lupin—el azabache se acomodó en su lugar.

Remus asomó los ojos por una milésima de segundos, reconociendo las cabelleras pelirroja y azabache, y volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Sirius.

—Black, te prohíbo que hagas alguna estupidez.

—Sólo estoy espiando—se justificó.

—Con más razón—refutó Remus, perdiendo la poca paciencia del día—. No hagas nada si no quieres que Lily te mande a la enfermería por tres días.

No estaba siendo uno de los mejores días del licántropo, si tenía que ser realista consigo mismo: a la mañana había tenido que soportar un monólogo de parte de James, quien estaba más nervioso por la cita con Lily que cuando jugó su primer partido de Quidditch como cazador; en el almuerzo, fue el turno de Peter y el ensayo de Encantamientos, en el que le pedía ayuda a su buen amigo Remus (él lo había terminado hacia dos días, previniendo que algo así podría ocurrir; no por nada había sido amigo de esos tres por seis años). Y ahora era el turno de Sirius Black de quitarle la poca paciencia que todavía tenía; él y su manía de espiar a la pareja (manía que había adquirido desde el segundo cero que la pelirroja había aceptado a ir con James en la primera salido a Hogsmeade, en la cual Sirius los siguió por todos lados, arrastrando a Remus y a Peter).

No debía olvidar que la luna se acercaba, más precisamente dentro de tres noches. Claramente no estaba en su mejor momento Remus Lupin.

—Míralos, Lunático—Sirius se dio la vuelta hacia Remus, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño—, se encuentran tan en paz y armonía.

—Sirius, no.

Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos de Sirius, lo que puso en alerta a Remus; nada podría salir bien.

—Por el amor a Merlín, Morgana o a tu madre...

—No creo que te agrade el amor de mi madre—comentó el ojigris con una sonrisa inocente en apariencia.

—No hagas una de tus locuras—ignoró la interrupción, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con la varita, amenazándolo.

—Tarde—le lanzó una mirada divertida antes de transformarse en perro y saltar los arbustos en donde se estaban ocultando, con un objetivo fijo.

Remus se incorporó, entumecido por la posición en la que había pasado un tiempo, y negó con la cabeza.

—Idiota—masculló mientras que caminaba, volviendo a la Sala Común en donde se encontraba antes de que Sirius lo hubiera arrastrado hacia los jardines.

A medio camino, escuchó un grito seguido de unos ladridos, para luego ver un borrón negro pasar junto a él a toda velocidad que se perdía entre los estudiantes antes de entrar en el castillo.

—Suéltame, Potter—Remus se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Lily enojada; James trataba de calmarla, pero fallando en el intento.

—Pero, Lily...

—Lily nada, Potter—la pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a su novio, quien rápidamente la soltó.

Remus se apartó del camino de aquella fiera pelirroja; no quería ligar él también.

—Ahora, si me permiten, necesito encontrar a Black para poder descansar esta noche en paz—declaró Lily pasando junto al licántropo.

* * *

_**Un pequeño Drabble inspirado en un fan art que vi en Pinterest, y no pude evitar no escribir algo. (El fanart es el de la portada)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_


End file.
